Galaxina's Evening
by CartoonNightmare
Summary: With Cosmo on a date with Tails, Galaxina is left alone with nothing to do. So she finds something to do.


GALAXINA'S EVENING

Galaxina was going over the figures of her new business when the doorbell rang. Cosmo, wearing a beautiful party dress, ran past her to open it.

"Show a little decorum," Galaxina said to her little sister. "You don't want your boy to take you for granted, do you?"

Cosmo stopped at the door and shook her head. "No, Sister," she said. "Sorry." She opened the door.

"Hi, Cosmo!" Tails said. He was wearing a tuxedo. "Are you ready for the party?"

"Sure, Tails!" Cosmo said. Tails' hands shook as he pinned on her corsage. He wanted to touch her chest so much, but he'd promised he'd wait until after their marriage, which would be in a couple of months. They were both eighteen and eager to start a new life together.

"Let me get a picture, you two," Galaxina said. "Put your arm around him, Cosmo." She took their picture. "Have her back by eleven. I know you two are engaged but you're not married yet."

Cosmo gasped. "Sister! Really!"

"Go on, you two," Galaxina said.

Tails and Cosmo left in Tails' car. He'd of course built it himself. Galaxina went back to her books. She worked on them for awhile, then finally stretched.

"Glad that's over with," she said. She put her books away and turned on some music. She started dancing by herself, then decided that since no one would be there for hours, she might as well really enjoy herself. She went to her bedroom and took off her Seedrian outfit, leaving only her petal skirt on. She went back to the living room and started dancing again. Her small breasts bounced a little as she danced. Her skirt flew up, exposing her butt and pussy.

That is, they would have been exposed if there was anyone there to see. Galaxina, although in her twenties, was still a virgin. There were no plant men left and she didn't feel comfortable around animal males like her sister did.

As she danced she rubbed her breasts now and then. Rubbing them was supposed to make them grow. She didn't know if that was true but what did she have to lose? She spun around and did the splits, feeling her pussy open slightly and the lips rub against the rug. That felt pretty good. She stood up then did it again. Then she laid down on the rug and arched her back, wriggling her body to the music. Her skirt flapped up, and she found herself looking up at her mound of Venus. She reached up and started rubbing it, not quite touching her pussy. Her other hand rubbed and tweaked her teal colored nipples.

"Oh yeah," she moaned, working herself to a frenzy before she finally began to stroke her pussy lips. They were soaking wet. She rubbed them for a few minutes, then slid in a finger and kneaded her clit. "Ah! Umph! Oh, wow!" She reached back with her other hand and rubbed her butt awhile, then started fingering her pussy with both hands.

She felt herself about to cum and forced her hands away from her vagina. She didn't want to have to explain to Cosmo why she was cleaning the carpet when she'd just cleaned it yesterday. She struggled to a sitting position without touching the rug with a pussy juice covered hand. She got up and walked to the bathroom, where she got a towel. She brought it to her room and laid it on her bed. She then removed her petal skirt and laid down on the bed with her ass on the towel. Now she really went to work on herself, rubbing her nipples, belly, pussy, and butt with her slick hands. She moaned as she came, her pussy jerking as she gushed all over herself. Petali didn't just cum a little, they gushed like crazy.

Galaxina laid there for awhile, rubbing her chest and belly, then finally sat up. She felt a little embarrassed. She'd told Cosmo masturbating was nasty and now she'd worked herself into an orgasmic frenzy. Well, she'd heard some sounds from Cosmo's room that made her think her sister was doing the same, no doubt fantasizing about her fox humping her while she did.

Galaxina got up. She picked up the towel and her petal skirt. The rest of her clothes were fine, but her skirt was soaked with her juices. She rubbed the last of her cum off of her pussy and inner thighs with the towel, then walked buck naked to the bathroom. Cosmo still wasn't due back for a long time. It occurred to her that it might be interesting to do the laundry in the nude.

She carried the dirty clothes to the washing machine and put them in. While they were washing she went into the kitchen, tied on an apron, and made herself a snack. Cooking in just as apron was an interesting experience. She would have done it in the raw but she didn't want any grease to pop and hit her boobs or belly or pussy. As she turned away she suddenly realized her butt was vulnerable to such grease attacks. She turned back quickly, giggling at the thought of foolishly burning her butt.

When her meal was done, she took off her apron, laid it on the chair, and sat on it to eat. Eating nude was an interesting experience. She decided she'd like to try it again some time.

The washing machine buzzed and she hurried over to put the clean clothes in the dryer. As they were drying, she went back to the bathroom. She didn't know why she was suddenly so horny today, but she stepped into the shower, turned on the water, and started lathering herself up. She spent a lot of time soaping her breasts and belly and butt, and kept fingering her pussy. She came all over herself again, moaning and panting, then started cleaning herself up. She at last turned off the water, squeaky clean, and looked for a towel to dry herself off.

"Damn it!" she cried. She'd used the only towel in the bathroom and it was now in the dryer! She sighed and walked dripping across the bathroom floor and into the hall to get a towel from the hall closet. She dried herself off, then went back and dried off the bathroom floor, still naked.

When she finally finished, she dropped the towel in the hamper and went back to the dryer. It had shut off. She took the clothes into her room to sort them. She put them away, then put on a pair of panties and a blue nightgown. She took the clothes she'd worn that day and carried them to the bathroom where she dropped them in the hamper. There. Cosmo would never know her serious big sister had been done things that would have shocked the younger plant girl.

Galaxina returned to the living room. She picked up a book and sat down on the couch to read. The music was still playing.

Galaxina was still sitting on the couch reading when Cosmo returned.

"I'm back, big sister!" Cosmo cried. She looked like she was dancing on a cloud.

"Enjoyed the party, little sister?" Galaxina asked.

Cosmo grinned. "We had a great time!" she said. "But Galaxina, you must have been awfully bored here all by yourself all night. You should get out and make some friends. Maybe even…a boyfriend?"

Galaxina thought about this. She'd really enjoyed the feeling of her body being caressed, even if she was the one doing the caressing. The idea of someone else pleasuring her while she pleasured him sounded really good to her, even if she didn't intend to let him get under her petal skirt until marriage.

"I'll think about it," she said at last. "Now get out of your party dress and tell me all about your evening."

Cosmo giggled as she ran to her room, soon returning in a lime green nightgown. Galaxina had made popcorn and gotten them both a drink. The two sisters sat on the couch as Cosmo told Galaxina about her evening.

"I'm so sorry you couldn't have had a fun time tonight too," Cosmo finished.

"Don't worry, little sister," Galaxina said. "I enjoyed my…book…very much."

The sisters stayed up awhile longer, talking and giggling like sisters do, until finally Cosmo yawned and Galaxina sent her to bed.

"Good night, big sister," Cosmo said. "I love you."

"I love you too, little sister," Galaxina said. "Good night."


End file.
